How To Be There For Someone
by mascarabluejeans
Summary: Oliver gets his heartbroken, and Cooper is the only one that can glue him back together.


summary: Oliver gets his heart broken, and Cooper is the only one who can glue him back together.

notes: ugh my heart cried for Oliver, anyways this is post-The Code. also this is not inherently romantic, but interpret as that way if you like. also I didn't write for a while so this will suck.

* * *

He's frustrated but he doesn't show it.

It's when Oliver is quiet and doesn't speak the entire time on the way to his home.

It's when Oliver frowns more often than usual.

It's when Oliver finally tells him about what happened between him and Gina.

Cooper, had to admit that Gina was attractive. He had to admit Gina and his best friend looked damn well together. He was only jealous for a bit, afraid she would take his Oliver away from him. He isn't territorial anyways-or that's what he tells himself. But most of all, he wanted his best friend to be happy.

Only that now Oliver is clearly the opposite of happy. Now he was visibly showing signs of being more than just depressed, he was beyond heartbroken.

Not like this.

Not like now.

When they get to Oliver's house, he opens the door and storms inside up to his room ignoring his mother greeting them.

"Okay, just pretend I'm not speaking to you or anything!" Katie gruffly yells. She notices Cooper approaching her ,and gives him her Signature Look Of Disapproval. "Cooper...is there something I should know?"

He doesn't quickly give in. He takes a breath and confesses "Oliver seems a little on edge today...I'm not completely sure of anything...but I'm just going to see what I can do to change his attitude". He lowers his eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact, if there was anything he learned spending time with the Ottos was that messing with Katie was a foul move.

Katie flickers her hands on her kitchen counter. "Sometimes I doubt my son's friendship with you...whether If you're a bad influence or not...but then I remember that Oliver is pretty damn happy that you're in his life" Katie narrows her eyebrows at the boy. "You didn't hear that from me alright?"

Cooper nods with a honest smile. Katie turns quickly to another room.

"Now excuse me I have to do laundry now."

He feels slightly better as he heads up the stairs, and sees Taylor immediately in her room. He doesn't want to be weird, so he walks slowly and awkwardly into her room. He glances at her appearance. She had her ear pieces on, and was distracted on her phone smiling. Her two tone hair dipped and leaned into her phone as she moved her head to the rhythm. She was wearing a periwinkle sweater with ripped jeans sitting on her bed. He didn't know how she kept with it, but he was always impressed with her style.

He doesn't know how to get her attention so he calls attention to the very thing teenagers dread. He knocks her door loudly. She quickly whips her head at him in a confused tone.

"Cooper? Why aren't you with my brother?" She asks as she pauses her music on her phone.

Crap. He didn't expect to get this far, he didn't know what to say next.

"Yeah..I was just wondering...what's Oliver like when he's upset y'know?" Taylor huffed.

"It's funny you mention that kinda...he just came up here and went straight to his room. I mean he does that all the time, but he like locked it when I tried to reach out to him". She pauses for a brief moment. "He doesn't do that unless he's really upset soo..."

Cooper listened to her as she continued on

"I know he's taking the break up with Gina super hard. I mean we've all tried to console him even our grandma did and it wasn't successful at all like holy crap. I-I don't know...you two are like best friends...if you can talk to him then you can break to him. I know you can". Taylor shoots him a look of determination. "Now shoo! I'm busy texting Pierre". She waved the boy off and Cooper can't help it but laugh as he exits her room to move on to Oliver's.

He takes a deep breath and he knocks on his best friend's door. "Oliver?"

The other boy's door squeaked open as Cooper moved inside locking the door behind him. He spots Oliver moving from the door to his bed, and just crawling on it. Cooper watches his friend lay on his bed without a care in the world ,and the thought made him stressed. He hears the other quietly sob into his blanket, and Cooper can't help but feeling he just wanted to tell Oliver that everything will be alright.

"Dude..."

Oliver doesn't reply back. Cooper slips off his expensive shoes by the door, and sits on the bed next to Oliver's body. Cooper taps his best friend's shoulders and repeated his name calling to him. Still no reply.

"You leave me no choice.." If Oliver was going to be difficult ,then he'll be difficult too. He bent his legs to turn around and hovered over Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Oliver muttered. His voice incoherent since his face was pressed against his bed. Cooper doesn't reply and presses himself against his best friend. Oliver chokes on his saliva feeling crushed by the dirty blond.

"Coop...can't...breath". Oliver sighs, he doesn't know why his best friend is doing this but having some source of physical touch ,or some sort of affection from someone who isn't Gina made him feel warm. Oliver tries shifting his body to make himself comfortable, and otherwise trying to find a way for the taller boy to not possibly strangle him. "Why are you like this? I'm just another problem aren't I?" His voice cracks asking. His eyes are red and burning from crying. Oliver attempts to quickly dry his tears with the back if his palms.

"Oliver..you're not a problem". Cooper had noted while listening to Taylor, she had mentioned Oliver isn't the emotional type especially not visible. He widens his eyes noticing Oliver already cracking, and so he decided to give a back hug. He squirms his arms under Oliver's waist and tightens them.

"What...are you..?" Oliver doesnt complete his question as Cooper interrupts him.

"You will accept this hug okay? You're my best friend, and I'm not giving up on you". With that there was silence and Oliver sniffling. They both shift more until Oliver finally lays on his back and lays his head on Cooper's shoulders. "Have you ever had the idea I just wanted you to be the best Oliver you can be...I mean even your parents want that".

Oliver doesn't say anything he just closes his eyes, and he tried hard to not think about the girl who left him. The girl he was so in love with. The girl who stole his heart and shattered it. The tears start to fall once again, but he isn't alone this time

"I miss her so much..."

Cooper pauses a bit. "I know you do...but you can't think about this forever". Oliver bit his bottom lip, the rich boy had a point there. Since she left him he hasn't stopped thinking about her and it's been almost two weeks now. Cooper brings up a hand and combs through Oliver's hair ruining it. Oliver almost smiles and hugs his friend back.

"Just don't cry again...I don't like seeing you sad like that".

Oliver smiles just a bit enough for Cooper to feel relieved.

"I'm alright...seriously".

"You're sure about that?" Cooper quirks a eyebrow, Oliver smirks and punches the other's shoulders making Cooper crash beside him.

"Tell me..what your grandmother tried doing? I'm really curious about that.." Cooper pondered curiously. Oliver face palmed and groaned. "Well she tried-my sister and her tried making me feel better...I appreciated the idea of it...but it went in a direction I wasn't a fan of".

Oliver continued his story moving his head laying a bit around the space between his best friend's shoulders and neck.

"Dude..." Cooper laughed our loud. Oliver tried holding it but couldn't help to snort. "You should do that more often".

"Do what?"

"You should laugh more often..it's kinda adorable". Oliver's cheeks blushed a bit and felt lighthearted for once.

"Dude...shut up oh my god.." Oliver rolls his eyes ignoring the fluttering in his stomach.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy". Oliver snorted again thinking of Anna-Kat and all of the fairy tales she used to believe in. "I'm tired from being sad, so let's just lie down for a bit". Oliver closes his eyes, leaving for Cooper to wonder if he did enough to make Oliver feel better for today. He looks down into his shoulder seeing a peaceful looking Oliver resting already. He feels satisfied and closes his eyes too.

* * *

 **aftermath**

"I got it!" Greg silently congratulates himself after attempting to open Oliver's bedroom with Taylor's hairpin for hours. Katie pats him on the back. "Greg! Congratulations now come on!'

They silently open the door peering through it briefly. The duo's eyes land on the bed where their son lies on his bed with his best friend sleeping.

"Oh...I was worried something else happened". Katie sighed in relief.

"Sh-shoukd we wake them up?"

Katie shakes her head. "Nah...it's alright let's just call Cooper's parents and let them know he's staying here."

"Alright then". Greg chirped in agreement. The two silently closed the door leaving the two boys in their peaceful slumber.


End file.
